PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall goals of the administrative core, headed by Principal Investigator Dr. James Gern, are to provide leadership and the organizational backbone for the program project entitled ?Viral and Environmental Environmental Determinants of Rhinovirus Illness Severity ?. The objectives of the core include promoting interaction and collaboration between the Projects and Cores, maintaining close communication between investigators in Wisconsin sites (LaFarge, Madison, Marshfield) and San Francisco, coordinating its interaction with external entities (e.g. External Review Committee, Consultants, NIAID, other AADCRC cooperative research centers) and providing optimal management of fiscal and other program resources. By achieving these objectives, the Administrative Core will optimize use of scientific and fiscal resources and facilitate scientific interaction and discovery.